A Touch of Light
by violettehysterics
Summary: I wasn't about to let him die on me, I couldn't, because then I would never escape from these wretched people. VL-2433 is a stormsurgeon that can't give up on finding the truth behind her past. After being tasked with seeing to Kylo's injuries, pieces begin to fall into place. Kylo/oc Kylo Ren/oc Kyloxoc original character
1. Intro

As a child, my very first memories were of the first order. The early mornings that began with intensive training, the indoctrination that our superiors ingrained into our young brains. We had no choice but to become the effective, efficient killing machines that we are. I was luckier than most of my peers, and was stationed at the med-bay, a wing dedicated to combat readying injured troopers. Specifically, I'm a stormsurgeon specializing in cybernetics. In other words, I make troopers walk again, I give them the ability to hold a blaster once more, just so they can get them blown off when they re-enter the battlefield. Despite being a healer, I see an overwhelming amount of death, but at least I'm on the front lines getting dismembered.

I often wondered who I was or what I could have been had I not been brought here. I wondered who my family was, if I had one, and if they had fought for me. Every shred of my identity down to my name was taken from me, but sometimes I had flashes like snapshots, and remnants of feelings from another life. A life before I become a set of letters and numbers. These were all details I kept to myself for fear of going through reconditioning again, but I clung to them nonetheless, because they were my only piece of individuality. Maybe one day I would recover my lost memories, but for now I was just VL-2433.

The day the resistance attacked, when the starkiller collapsed in on itself, I could have easily escaped, but I was so close with my research that I decided against it. So selfishly deluded by my need for self discovery I came by a moment cowardice. In hindsight, this was a terrible mistake, but nothing could have prepared me for what was in store in the moments to follow.


	2. Out of the Woods

A loud static came in through the communication system startling me.

"VL-2433, this is general Hux. Do you copy?" his voice wavered with the bad connection. The general contacting me at a time like this could only mean one thing, which was to be expected given the current circumstances.

"Yes general, can I be of service?" I asked, his reply was almost immediate.

"My ship is nearing your escape pod now, I'll ask that you port on it. I have a mission of the utmost importance for you." Even through the white noise there was a notable urgency in his voice.

The ship uttered a groan of metal on metal followed by a few loud clicks and the pod was interlocked. There was a loud hiss of air and the door creaked open to reveal Hux. His usual neatly groomed appearance was disheveled, his hair was out of place and blood stained his uniform.

"Hurry." Was all he said, and I obeyed picking up my pace to match his. The general led me down a hall and into a wing of the ship that appeared to be a med-bay.

"You'll be seeing to Master Ren's injuries. Do NOT let him die or there will be consequences." My eyes widened a bit as he spoke, and suddenly I was thankful for my helmet that veiled any expression that may have washed over my face.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

As I walked through the threshold of the room my jaw dropped. Everything was white and stainless steel except for the black, bloodied mess that lay on the metal table. I wasted no time as I joined his side feeling for a pulse on his cold clammy skin. It was faint, clearly from blood loss. He was lucky to be alive, and even luckier that Hux had contacted me. There was a nasty gash across his face and a cut on his leg, but the worst was his torso. I reached for my helmet and the bulky accessory off so I could get a better look, and tore the blood drenched shirt from his body.

"Help me flip him over." I commanded one of the troopers. Master Ren groaned in pain as I did so his eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. Our gazes met, his half-lidded, and what I saw weren't the eyes of a monster but unmistakably human. My brows furrowed at the thought and I averted my attention to his wound, it was worse that I'd thought.

"A major artery was hit." I frowned, and instructed the trooper to keep pressure on it as I scrounged around for medications and balms.

"I can't say for certain if any organs have been affected, but it's a possibility. Prepare a bacta chamber just in case." I ordered. My hands trailed over the area pressing ever so gently to feel for any other abnormalities. This elicited another grunt from him, and his weak hand snatched my own. He had a had a look of distaste on his face and something else that I couldn't discern. For a moment I froze, my eyes locked with his. How much better would the galaxy be if I let him die right here and now? How many lives would be saved as a result? As quickly as the thought entered my mind I pushed it aside- an inkling of guilt trickling over me.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Ren, I know your in pain but I have to access your injuries." I pulled my hand from his grip and resumed my work.

This was an everyday thing to me, but operating on Kylo Ren was absolutely nerve wracking. Still I held my composure as I injected the wound with bacta and prepped him for surgery. I wasn't about to let him die on me, I couldn't, because then I would never escape from these wretched people.

The damage was severe, and the bleeding was extensive. Whatever the weapon was it had done a number on him, but it was nothing I hadn't seen before. The monitor on his vitals began beeping erratically and I uttered a few choice words, but I never took my eyes off my work. Why couldn't I just let him die? Why couldn't I just let him bleed out?

"What's going on in there!?" came the demanding voice of Hux deepening the grimace on my face deepened.

"I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder, if you want him to live you'll get out!" I shouted never taking my focus from the tiny sutures I was making. Just a few more vessels and the bleeding was contained; his blood pressure came down and so did his heart rate. A breath I hadn't realized I was holding escaped past my lips, and my heart beat harshly against my rib-cage. That was too close, but for now he was out of the woods. I had just saved the life of the most dangerous man in the galaxy, for what, to save my own hide. Pathetic. I was pathetic. My hands relinquished their grip on the driver and hemostat shaking as I eyed the unconscious man before me. He was nothing close to what I had expected. The rumors you hear about someone like him, you imagine them to be horrible disfigured to match their callous insides. Yet as he lay here sleeping he emitted a certain ambiance that wasn't at all evil. A scoff escaped me- it was nothing more than sheep's clothing.

"The surgery was a success, but I still want to keep him in the bacta-chamber for a few days. I'd like to keep an eye on his vitals- he's stable for now, but with the amount of internal injuries he sustained, it's better to be safe than sorry." I explained to Hux, who seemed more interested in eyeing Kylo Ren's unconscious form.

"Excellent work VL-2433, I'll see to it that you receive a promotion for this." Hux replied.

"I'm not worried about a promotion sir." I said pointedly. Rising in the ranks in the very order I wished to escape wasn't exactly on my to-do list. For now I was worried about keeping this evil man alive. I'd never met him before, but I've heard plenty of horror stories about the tantrums and the mindless killings. It made me sick, but as a doctor it wasn't my duty to judge.

"Nonsense. In the meantime, I would like you to personally attend to Master Ren." The general commanded.

"And come to me immediately if there are any changes."

 _ **So, how about it? Do you like the direction this is taking? I look forward to hearing your feedback! I should have chapter 2 up within the next few days.**_  
 _ **Thanks,**_  
 _ **Momo c;**_


	3. Snuffed

**Hey, it's Violette already back with another chapter! I switched the POV, but let me know which one you like best. Please comment and share, I'd love you hear your thoughts and predictions for where this is headed. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

With the first orders stronghold destroyed, many of its members were now scattered about the galaxy, spread amongst numerous ships and planets. Hux and his crew were no exception, and VL-2433 was acutely aware of the fact that she had no clue where she was, nor to where they were en route. Since boarding the ship, Hux had done an incredible job keeping me her the dark- clearly his intention from the star. They were, after all, carrying 'precious cargo'. Thus, she spent her time in the company of an unconscious man floating in bacta. While he didn't make for good company she was left with plenty of time to further her research, so she wouldn't complain.

On the second day, landed abruptly on an planet unknown to her. Of which she could only assume was just one of the numerous corners of the galaxy the first order had bases stationed.

"Follow me." Hux commanded. She did as she was told, her stride just a few steps behind Hux. There was an inexplicable feeling of trepidation heavy on her shoulders, and her body was tense. The young woman was hardly used to the company of superiors, and it was suffocating.

"You'll be stationed here for the time being. Just until we get things back… in order." he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"As I said before, you will be attending to Master Ren until his injuries are healed. The coordinates of this base are of the utmost concern of security for the time being. So unfortunately, I won't be able to disclose our location to you." he rattled on as they exited the ship. Her eyes squinted at the brightness, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized it was the glare from and incredible expanse of water in all directions. The ship had landed on a minuscule patch of land, the only green to be seen for as far as the eye could see. There was a large manhole situated in the greenery, and it opened to reveal a set of stairs that led into the darkness. She swallowed thickly, and a sudden fear of the unknown enveloped her as she followed the general. Shaky yellowed lights flickered on as they descended the steps into the musky, rusted bunker. From the looks of it, ages had passed since life had touched this place. As made apparent by the footprints left by the pairs boots on the dust covered floor.

"Don't let its appearance alarm you. This is just one of our many hideaways- There are plenty of rations and supplies stored away. " Hux said as he wiped the dust from an activation pad. The machinery hummed alive when he placed his hand over it and the metal wall creaked open to reveal a sizable transport pod. It was composed entirely of glass with steel framing- and all around was water. Pristine, crystal clear water. VL-2433's jaw dropped in awe as their pod made the final decent to the base. Strange marine life swam about the waters, and magnificent reefs of vibrant colors flourished on the sea floor. Never in her life had she had the pleasure of seeing something so beautiful. Truthfully, she had seen very little outside of the starkiller.

"It is quite the sight." Hux said from the young woman's side with a ghost of a smile on his pinched face. It unnerved her, but she chose to ignore it.

"It's incredible." She agreed still taking in her surroundings. All those years spent on that icy planet it was refreshing to see something so new.

The base, while no comparison in size to the starkiller, seemed to be in excellent condition. At their current depth, it was quite dark, and only small port-windows provided any glance to the outside world. The interior wasn't much to look at either- just as dreary offering little color with dull walls and cement floors.

"Is there a med-bay?" she asked after a moments silence.

"Ah, yes. Eager are we? This way." Hux motioned her with the wave of his hand. As they ventured down the down the she did her best to memorize her surroundings, but she was distracted by the winding halls that only seemed to become narrower as they went.

Her quarters were sufficient, while quaint they were comfortable and conveniently adjacent to her work area. If you could even call what she had been assigned a job. Essentially she was a glorified babysitter, but she'd take the peace and quiet over the alternatives any day. Even in his current state Kylo Ren had a looming presence that she could only describe as invasive, but maybe that was because of the guilt she felt whenever she looked at him. She had contemplated covering his tank with a sheet, but ultimately decided against it for fear of Hux's reaction.

VL-2433 leaned back, her chair creaking loudly as she spun around eyeing the dark headed man with disdain. Several days had passed, and finally it seemed he was healing nicely. The gash across his face was now a raised pink scar, as were the rest of his wounds. He was ready to come out of the tank, that she knew, but a part of her didn't want to release him back into the galaxy. Like a feral animal, he was better off confined to a cage where he could no longer exact harm to anyone. She knew this wasn't plausible, but as it was she did have the power to end him. It would be easy. Feed some carbon monoxide through his breathing tube, and no one would ever know the cause nor the perpetrator. Of course she would still be at fault for negligence or any other rationale her superiors could come up with.

"The universe would surely be better without you sithspit." The young stormsurgeon grumbled under her breath tapping her pen against the thick glass like one would a fish tank. The door creaked open abruptly and she jerked upright. Gods, how she wished that entitled man would learn to knock.

"I came to see if there has been any progress." he stated eyes never leaving the chamber.

"I was actually about to report to you." She said joining Hux.

"Oh?" he replied a single brow raised as he turned his eyes to her.

"As is I'm confident he's ready to come out of the chamber." She explained. A single brow raised; she could have swore she saw a brief gleam of disappointment cross his features, but she shrugged it off.

"Very well then." Hux permitted.

The tank was parallel with the ground and had a series of tubes that led to a drain. VL-2433 pulled on the latch, and the broken seal hissed as the liquid drained away from its inhabitant's body. Long tresses of dark hair were left stuck to his skin that was pruned from the long exposure to moisture, and his body remained limp. With some trepidation, she grasped his oxygen mask which was bulky in her slim hands. She paused. Once again she felt that pestering guilt, and suddenly her place in the first order seemed solidified. She shook it off, she had to, and pulled the mask from her face.

"It may take him some time-" She fell silent when she felt the grip on her arm, and her eyes fell to his dark orbs, they looked completely different from before. These were the eyes of a murderer. A man who took as he pleased with no remorse.

"I heard you." his voice was hoarse from no use, and grumbled deeply in his chest. Frantically VL-2433 shook her head, her heart drumming away in her ears. Everything became hazy in that moment. She didn't hear the protests of Hux, she didn't blink, she couldn't even breath.

"I-I don't know..." she flinched as his grip became harsher, his fingers digging into her flesh. She held back a whimper not wanting to appear weak, but he knew she was already at her mercy.

"Don't play dumb woman." He pushed back on her so roughly that she skidded to the floor. VL-2433 sat there in silence, unable to move. Why was I so weak? At a time like this, why can I not even muster up the courage to speak? These thoughts went through her head, and suddenly something snapped. She remembered the humanity she saw in his eyes as he lay on the operating table- that time he was at her mercy. With that thought came an inexplicable anger that overcame her in a way she had never experienced.

"I saved your life, and this is how you repay me!?" she screamed. Not once did her voice falter. Kylo was silent as his gaze narrowed and he outstretched a hand in her direction.

A loud thud echoed the room when her back hit the wall. It was with such force that the breath was knocked out of her lungs, and the invisible hands squeezing at her throat ensured that she didn't replenish the oxygen. Frantically she clawed at her neck to no avail- her lungs burned and both her hearing vision and hearing began to fade. Faintly, as if it were far away, she heard Hux, his words- indistinguishable.

The pressure vanished suddenly, and she was dropped to the hard floor, her body crumpled against the concrete. VL-2433 coughed and gasped for air as she struggled to regain the oxygen in her body. Her head lolled as she struggled to look through watery eyes at the man who had done this to her. In an instant Hux was at her side a hand at her back, but she pulled away from his unwarranted touch.

"I can hear your treacherous thoughts." he said stumbling back a few steps, his eyes growing heavy. The woman's eyes widened, and once again she began to panic taking quick ragged breaths. She has heard rumors of him reading minds, but to think he really had such a power? Despite being weakened, he stepped closer, and shakily she rose in one last act of courage. Her legs buckled and she used the wall to support herself.

"I don't know what you speak of Master Ren." I said my head hung low as the distance between us grew smaller and smaller.

"Ren!" Hux snapped reaching an arm out across her front. Kylo simply flicked his wrist force pushing the general out of his way. She clenched her jaw, deciding it would be best to keep her mouth shut. Not that it would do her much good, because at this point she was sure he was going to kill her.

"Stay out of this Hux." he grumbled before returning his attention to the woman who shrank in his presence. His tall form towered over hers, and even in his current state he was terrifying. The faintest hint of a smirk graced his full lips as he leaned down, his mouth mere inches away from her ear.

"You wished me dead, did you not? You wish to escape the first order?" he breathed the troopers best kept secrets. She didn't dare look at him, he had definitely heard her, she realized with horror.

"And I hear you now-" he began darkly.

"It would be so easy to end you now, but I think I'll make you suffer. I'll see to it that you never-" abruptly his voice trailed off and he slumped against her. VL-2433's gaze fell, and she made no effort to hold his weight up, because in this moment she couldn't even hold her own. Kylo's lean body slumped over hers in his unconscious state. With the last bit of strength she could muster, VL-2433 pushed him from her, his body now limp on the floor. Once again, as he slept his features softened into something else, and she bit her lip harshly as she stared at him with disdain. Out of her own selfishness, she had saved this man, and now she was certain she would never welcome freedom. Internally she screamed, and snuffed the tears that threatened to fall. Death would have been an exceedingly better ultimatum than this.

 ** _I should have killed him_** … The thought echoed in her head loudly.


End file.
